The Most Unusual Covert Operation
by Pseudoauthor23
Summary: AU. The occupants of Graceland are assigned to go undercover. How are they going to handle this operation, when it leads them to do something they never expected to do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Unusual Covert Operation  
Characters: **All Characters, as deemed fit, but with heavy emphasis on Briggs and Charlie.  
 **Synopsis:** AU. The occupants of Graceland are assigned to go undercover and take down Germaine Marsden, the person that issued a beatdown to Charlie. How are they going to handle this operation, when it leads them to a do something they never expected to do?

 **A/N:** I decided to bring together my two favorite shows: Graceland and Power Rangers, since Brandon Jay Mclaren is on Graceland and was, once, a Power Ranger. It's _**not**_ a crossover.

* * *

 **Federal Building  
Los Angeles, CA**

Tensions in Graceland were at an all time high because of the recent events.

Paige Arkin was still suspicious her roommate and former lover had something to do with Lina's demise, Mike Warren was recuperating from the gun shot wound and his brush with death, Paul Briggs lied to his roommate and former lover about Agent Juan Badillo's death at his own hands and the fact he was Odin Rossi, Catherine 'Charlie' Demarco was in limbo, on whether or not to keep Paul's baby she was currently pregnant with, Johnny Tuturro was infuriated with Jakes because Carlito spotted him switching the marked bills, which put Lucia and himself in imminent danger, and, finally, Dale Jakes battled the thought of sprinting back to the hardcore liquor to remain afloat in life and to deal with the animosity in the house.

So, when the most unusual covert operation was tossed into Warren's hands, it was meant for Graceland to do as a unit.

Mike almost fell out of his chair. He's gone undercover before as someone with a reputable profession, while his roommates have posed as junkies, pregnant ex-girlfriends, a man hailing from Jamaica in search of a coup of exotic birds, the list the could go on.

But this, this was a new low.

"You're joking, right," Warren scanned the pages. He was all for the target, but, to keep an eye on him, it was the most ludicrous thing he ever read. "I can't do this!"

"You and your team will," Agent Gerry Silvo insisted with an arrogant tone, keeping his face as stoic as he could. "It's fresh from the bureau, and they expect Graceland to have this handled."

"We're going to stick out like a sore thumb, since we, well maybe, Johnny, won't know a lick about this," Warren argued. "Do you really think we have the capability to pull something like this off?"

"Discuss it with your team and meet me in 0800 hours," he directed. He watched Mike leave. Unable to contain his chuckles any longer, he bursted into a fit of laughter. This would be one for the books.

 **Xxxxx**

 **Graceland  
Undisclosed Location in Southern CA**

Before heading inside, Mike took a deep breath. He gave himself a little pep talk, and he hoped no one would chuck a shoe or something worse at him. He threw caution to the wind and entered the house. He saw Johnny and Jakes were already on the couch, but as far away from each other as possible. He assumed Paige was upstairs, deeply anticipating her departure from Graceland, while Charlie was in her room and Briggs was doing something zen.

"Alright, can we gather at the table," Warren ordered, scratching one of his brows with apprehensiveness. He was unsure to even bring this up. "Paige, Charlie, Briggs!" It didn't matter, he was going to anyways.

Johnny and Jakes grumbled, the allusive blonde descended down the steps with Charlie then Briggs rounding off the back.

"Okay," Mike began. All of his team gave him his undivided attention, as the situated themselves around the dinner table, "we got another case."

They all groaned in frustration. All of them were already on their own cases.

"Why aren't we somewhere on the streets nailing that son of a bitch," Paige referenced Sydney 'Sid' Markham, the most corrupt cop in history. "If you hadn't shown up..." She spoke about a week earlier.

"What, so he could kill you," Charlie challenged, infuriated by what she was saying. "Mike intervened for your benefit."

"You don't get it," Paige debated with exasperation. Everything in this house was getting to her. All of her pent up frustration was directed at one person, in particular, though.

Johnny rolled his eyes, ignoring the bickering. "Who and where," he asked, since he had important matters to take care of. Matters no one else knew about, but him.

"Germaine Marsden," Mike tossed the photo of the person in question on the table for everyone to see and watched Charlie's face become pale. This was a sensitive subject for her.

Though, he was about to make that frown turn upside down.

Briggs hardened, since that was the asshole that tortured Charlie for close to six hours and possessed the other half of the robbery from the Getty Bank. "Alright, how are we going to do this," he wasted no time and was already on board. He couldn't wait to wring the neck of Germaine himself, and, as far as Ari of the Armenian Mafia was concerned, he would find a way to balance the two operations.

"Well, it seems this Mr. Marsden has an unusual hobby," Warren continued, stalling, prepping for what he needed to say.

"Okay, so what the hell is it," Jakes grew impatient with Mike. "You're stalling."

"Be open minded," Mike warned.

"Cut the crap, Mikey," Charlie snapped, not in the mood for any games now that she knew who the target was. "Where's he going to be?!"

"Powerrangersmorphicon2014," Mike mumbled inaudibly, breaking eye contact with them.

His roommates sent a look of puzzlement towards him, since they didn't understand. Indistinct inquiries fired from their mouths, but it was generally the same.

Agent Warren spoke again, this time with more articulation and much slower. "Pow-er Ran-gers Morph-i-con 2014."

Everyone around the table became eerily quiet. Were the Feds making a mockery out of them for their past transgressions? They couldn't give this case to other members of the bureau? This was the most outlandish proposal yet. A punishment was more like it.

"Who gave you this bullshit order," Charlie demanded incredulously, almost seething at the mouth. She wished her gun was within her grasp, so she could cock it a few times to relieve her anger. Briggs attempted to calm her down. "No, Paulie. You really think I wanna go undercover as, as some, as some Power Ranger!?"

Johnny snickered, after thinking. "Yo, wait a minute now, this could be dope though. I always wanted to be the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger with the Dragonzord and own that flute he always played through his helmet!" All eyes settled on him in a questioning manner. "What?! Like y'all didn't want to be a Power Ranger?!"

"Oh yeah, Johnny," Paige relayed with sarcasm, as she crossed her arms. "This asshole doesn't have anything else to do in his spare time?" She thought, no, believed this was ridiculous.

"For real," Jakes agreed, less than enthused. He threw his arms in the air, uncaring to if his beer spilled on anyone. "There's so many bullshit things the British can do... drink tea and crumpets, eat fish and chips, swim in the Pacific ocean believing it's the Bering Strait, drive on the other side of the road, but you mean to tell me he has a fetish for the Power Rangers?!"

Briggs calmed everyone down with waves formed by arms. "Look, I don't like the idea as much as the rest of you, but," his brown orbs landed on Charlie, who confronted him with her expressive eyes. Animosity was prevalent between the two, but he defended and protected her always, "this guy held Charlie captive, beat her face, bruised, bloodied her. Can you imagine if she really gave up she was a Fed?! His hands or worse would have traveled to her..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't bare to think the worst of what would have come.

"Alright," Warren ruled, "though he's a tough, bad guy with a penchant for beating someone for the truth, he's also a fanboy of the Power Rangers. This is our best shot in taking him down." He figured they were open minded. He scrolled through the lineup of the biggest convention dedicated to the kids' TV show. He flipped the page, and his eyes bugged out of his socket.

"What is it Mikey Mike," Briggs halted his side talk with a reluctant Charlie, after looking at recognition donning his comrade's face.

"He has a favorite Power Ranger."

"I bet you it's Tommy," Johnny sang his guess. "He was the Green, White, Red, twice, and the Black ranger."

"Oh, so his long life aspiration was to be a rainbow," Jakes quipped flatly.

"No," Tuturro shook his head, correcting him. "He's a doctor in paleontology."

"You know, JT, this is fiction, right," Dale questioned, concerned.

"What," Johnny was seriously offended by that. "Tommy was the homie, everything he went through on the show," he fist bumped his chest, "it hit really close to the heart. That letter, it was a conspiracy I tell you."

Again, the rest of the residents of Graceland gawked at Johnny like he had grown two heads.

"What conspiracy," Dale Jakes questioned, pondering. "It's a kid a show, Johnny!"

"The breakup of Tomberly, man. Tommy and Kim, the original power couple," Johnny elaborated, so he could get their gears moving. "You know what I'm talking about. It was traumatizing!?"

"Are you shitting me right now," Charlie attempted to lunge at him, Johnny held his hands up in defense, but Paul and DJ held her back and played peacemaker.

"Chuck, calm down," Briggs demanded.

"How do you know so much about this shit anyways," Paige queried, very curious. After all, Johnny was the youngest of them. She supposed he grew up watching the show religiously. "Alright," she didn't wait for an answer. She knew how much this meant to Charlie to get this creep off the streets, so she went along. "Who is his favorite Power Ranger, Mike," she asked, uninterested.

"Jack Landors, Red Space Patrol Delta, or SPD, ranger," he replied, as he showed the picture of the actor who played him.

The room became pin drop quiet, after they got their peek.

Jakes felt the attention shift to him. It was very uncomfortable, and they stayed on him for too long, a second too long. "I know what y'all are thinking, but..."

"You are like the spitting image of that dude," Johnny shrieked. He hadn't seen it, until now. He snatched the photo and held it against Jakes' face for a side by side.

The others chorused in agreement.

Jakes' stole the picture and observed it. "You really think we look alike?" They nodded keenly. "He has shorter dreads than me, and I have way more facial hair than he does," he gestured his ever growing beard. "No, not uh. I can't pass as him!"

"It's going to be really easy for you to go under," Briggs pointed out. "It's been some years, since this show has been on. I'm sure the actors have gotten older, and it's a guaranteed shoe in to get close to Marsden."

"Fine," Jakes surrendered through gritted teeth, since he wanted to wrap his hands around Germaine for what he did to one of their own.

"What about the rest of us," Paige questioned. "How are we going to incorporate into this?"

"Well, which Power Ranger would you like to be," Mike Warren countered for the willowy blonde. "There's over a hundred to choose from."


	2. Chapter 2

**Graceland  
** **Undisclosed Location in Southern CA**

The bureau burrowed deep for this operation, collecting all informational facets pertaining to the show. They even went as far as to confer with the costume designers for the _Power Rangers'_ Japanese version _,_ _Super Sentai,_ because they owned the rights to the stock footage, which was often used for the action scenes. Meaning, the Japanese were the creators of everything: the concept, protective suits, accessories, weapons, enemies and so on. After that, the FBI hired the best seamstresses and costume designers around the country to make the replica suits and helmets. Measurements had to be taken, so, the suit along with the helmet, was tailored to the agent's body. In addition, they were made of the finest material.

The crew, but two in particular, chose a Power Ranger from the many installments, so they could blend, not be so grouped together. The choosing ceremony, as it's been dubbed, was eventful, to say the least.

Tonight, they got to try on their undercover outfits for Mr. Dale Jakes.

For this UC, Jakes was going to be attired in civilian clothes, since he was going to appear as the actor of Germaine's favorite ranger. His teammates devised a plan to apprehend the actor, long enough for Jakes to assume his identity and place during the Red Rangers panel, where Germaine was most likely to be. Now, he reveled in this, since he didn't have to dress in spandex. His feet were crossed, one over the other, leisurely, and he nursed his 'Dos Equis' beer in hand, while waiting for the fashion show that was about to commence.

"I'm waiting," Dale notified, mocking them.

First to come down the stairs was Mike as the Blue in Space Power Ranger. He walked stiffly, as he modeled the outfit for the amused customs agent.

"Oh yeah," Dale held his beer up as a salute to how he looked. "So sexy, WHOO!"

Mike tossed him the middle finger instantly. He received one back from Jakes. "Whatever." He stretched his upper body, lunged his lower body and squatted after to conform to the tight suit better. "Jesus, who the hell would actually wear this." He continued.

"Uh, uh Levi," Jakes smirked. He chugged his beer. "Next!"

Second to flaunt her costume was Paige. She was the Yellow Dino Thunder ranger because she had a slight resemblance to the actress. She descended the house steps with her belief about this operation-it was complete and utter bullshit. She meandered, back and forth, for her fellow agents. "So, how do I look?" She turned, no excitement measured in her voice or movement. She sighed, as she locked eyes with Mike.

Within the last year, plenty transpired between the Paige and Mike. They went from flirtatious touches, subtle glances, and racy jokes to having hot and passionate sex, building a romantic relationship of sorts. Though they, as a couple, were flourishing off the field, their on the field relationship was another story. She believed, in her heart of hearts, he killed Lina, though letters indicated she was alive, somewhere in Phoenix, AZ. She still didn't believe him at all and went as far as to tell LAPD officer Sid Markham, a person that wanted Mike dead, where Mike's location was.

Warren almost died because of her.

So, here they were, still in the same house, though her senior agent, Paul Briggs, wanted her out for the betrayal, and they were to go undercover again. Their issues would stay at the house.

"Mamas, you look fucking hot," Jakes complimented enthusiastically. "Get it girl, hey!" He snapped his fingers in a zig-zag motion, which elicited a chuckle from Paige

As for Mike, when he witnessed the 360 degree turn, he had to admit this kind of outfit enhanced her curves. Curves he once used to lay in bed with. Just then, a naughty thought flashed in his mind. His lower region began to bulge, and he covered it with his hands and arms, making for such an awkward stance. "You," he cleared his throat, embarrassed, "you look great!" He squeaked like a mice. This was similar to when he witnessed her cleaning ice cream off herself.

"Thanks, Mike," Paige acknowledged. Her mind wandered back to a week ago. "Johnny's wrong; you're right, we'd make beautiful babies." She winked at him.

Jakes' mischievous eyes roved between the two, while tilting his head, confused. Either way, it was obvious to him they still liked each other. "Who's coming down!"

Third to showcase his costume was Johnny, as his favorite Power Ranger _ever,_ the Green Mighty Morphin' ranger. With a swag only Johnny could possess, he zoomed down the stairs with glee. "This is what I'm talking about son!" He showed off the outfit readily. Then, he did the ultimate move that showed he was in tune with who he had to become. He shoved his hands behind his back, twisted them at an angle, as he maneuvered them to the front. In his hands, he displayed the replica morpher. "It's Morphin' Time! DragonZord!" He grinned like he was in a beauty pageant, absolutely pumped for this.

Jakes, Mike, and Paige were dumbfounded by Johnny's vast knowledge and the keenness exhibited. They watched Johnny. He stood in a defensive manner, then played with his fake Power Flute, followed by a power kick, and, lastly, he flexed.

"O-kay," Jakes chugged his beer, so he could decimate the awkwardness he just saw. "Someone's way too excited for this."

Briggs came down with precarious and blunt steps. An extreme amount of weirdness accompanied him. When he appeared, he heard the chuckles coming from his roommates. He glanced at them with fire behind his eyes. Already agitated, he shook his head gravely. "Not one word about this," he demanded lividly because he wasn't playing at all. If it wasn't for Charlie and the love he had for her, he would not participate in this kind of mission. As for him, he morphed into the Red Samurai ranger.

"Wow," Jakes commented, his eyes glued to a certain area of Paul's suit."No wonder Charlie fucks with you," he laughed, winking at him.

Again, Briggs held up his hands in a fake choking motion. "Really, Jakes!"

He wasn't the only one to notice. Paige blushed several shades of red, Johnny still maintained the idea he was bigger, while Mike felt inadequate all of a sudden and squirmed where he was.

"JAKES," Charlie barked from upstairs, "I heard that!"

"Love you Charlie! Now, come on down." Jakes beckoned with a wiggle of his hand she couldn't see.

"NO," Charlie denied stubbornly.

Everyone heard Charlie didn't want to come down, so Paige and Johnny sat with Jakes on the couch, with Mike on a different chair. Briggs remained standing, as he waited for Chuck to arrive.

"Charlie get your ass down here," Paige urged impatiently. She came down, though reluctant to do so.

"Charlie, ven aca," Johnny demanded in Spanish.

"Charlie, we aren't going to laugh," Warren persuaded.

They were all in the same predicament. This was humiliating to them, as it would be for her.

Briggs motioned for a minute, so he could get her.

The four other people in the living room exchanged knowing looks.

"This ain't the time for sex," Johnny spoke what was on his mind, and hands from all directions slapped his shaven head. "Hey, hey, hey," he withdrew his Power Flute, stabbing it around erratically. "You want some?! You want some," he threatened.

"What are you going to do," Paige queried, exasperated with him. "Tweet me to death!?"

Warren wiped his face irritably. "It's not real," he reminded him, shooting down his hopes and dreams in the process.

"But it is to me," Johnny said with sadness, coddling the toy against his chest. "Mi Mama could never afford the toy, so this is the first time I could ever afford one," he told his sob story.

"Johnny, really," Jakes asked dryly. He shook his head. "This is a damn shame." He finished his beer and placed it on the table. He shooed off Briggs to get Charlie, so they could continue the night.

Agent Paul Briggs left the nonsensical bicker behind and ascended the steps. He headed straight for Charlie's room, and he knocked. The temple of his head leaned against the glass door; this was eerily familiar. "Come on, Chuck," he urged her softly, hoping she'd comply.

"I don't want to do this undercover mission; it's fucking stupid," she cursed from inside, as she examined herself. She turned to the right, then twisted to the left, walked back to only walk forward. This wasn't even her color!

"You aren't the only one wearing a costume, babe."

She agreed, her brown pools traversed to the door. "What do you look like in it," her curiosity was piqued, as she abandoned her bedroom's floor length mirror.

He heard her shuffle to the door, the faint outline of her body seen. The sound of her feet were beginning to get louder like the beats of his heart. "You can see, if you come out," he tried to lure her that way.

 _"You,_ come in then."

And, he would have, prior to her finding out the truth about Juan Badillo's murder. When she found out, it blew up in his face. It ruined the romantic relationship they had. He kept his distance from her because, in the back of his mind, he knew they were never going to be the same. Still, his heart belonged to her, and the nicknames he often called her remained. "Don't do this, baby." It ached for him to stay on the other side, but he had to flip his feelings for her off.

"What's stopping you all of a sudden," her Brooklyn accent became heavier when she was in an argument. "Any other time, you'd barge in. Now, you wanna be shy like we in the fifth grade or something?"

"This is what you wanted," he reminded. He shook his head. "Chuck, will you just come down stairs already? We'll see you..." The door clicked open, and he saw her at the doorway, looking rather cute in her _Pink_ Samurai power suit. Her hands traveled, just like her eyes, all over the place in an attempt to cover up how she looked. She didn't have to though. His lips curled into a smile. A weighted sigh of admiration exited his mouth, as he stared at her. She was in the early stage of pregnancy, not showing in the midsection, but she did have a glow.

"What," she griped in a huff. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"You know, you're beautiful." He flicked a tendril of her wavy hair away from her face. "You're right," he agreed.

She smirked teasingly at him. "Paulie, you know I was joking the other night, right?." Her arms wrapped around his waist, a seductive motion. She, then, pulled him into her bedroom.

He looked down at her, his arms angled upward like he was under arrest. "Really?" Sometimes, he just couldn't read her, but that added to her appeal. He liked she was unpredictable.

"Really," she reiterated for the tall man. "You know, I always say we was gonna stop..."

"Oh yeah," he remembered, thinking back. "Your fist is the only thing I'm supposed to get."

She giggled, reminiscing. "Is your crush on Lauren over?"

"It flew out the window the first day I laid my eyes on you," he vowed.

"Are you the old Briggs," she whispered.

He remembered his recent alias as an associate to the Armenian Mafia. Something that fucked with his mind. Since the bureau was in possession of the incriminating cassette tape, he was, now, the sacrificial lamb. His career and personal life was set to suffer. How could he become the old Briggs she knew? He bent down, just a bit, and whispered into her ear. "I wanna be the Briggs you don't look at, as a coward." He parted from her, his arms remaining at their 90 degree angle. "Okay?"

"Okay," she mouthed, her eyes still staying on his. He's saved her life twice, extracted her from dangerous missions a handful of times, but the betrayal pangs were residual. Yet, she wondered something. After all, they were upstairs, all alone, dressed in excellent cosplay, short for costume play, outfits that would make any professional cosplayer jealous. They looked like they were partaking into something rather solicitous, sexual, kinky.

When he moved to escort her, she tugged his arm. Paulie, as she loved to call him, noted the look in her eyes, and it only came when she wanted **one** thing. He couldn't give it to her. "Come on," he yanked her to follow.

As she was led away, though still very hesitant, she smiled. He knew how to break her shell down, even if he didn't think he did, and the next time he did, he would have to be careful. Though, she took a liking to his view. She bit her lip, while gawking at his scrumptious ass. In this outfit, it looked great.

Everyone downstairs broke apart, since they were secretly placing bets the two were acting on a gamer's fantasy. Chiggs, the affectionate portmanteau of their names, were taking their precious time, and the fact they chose two rangers from the same installment was like TV imitating life and life imitating TV.

Briggs' stature overpowered Charlie's. He assisted her to the front of him, and he even twirled her hand, so she could do a 360.

Charlie received numerous claps, whoops and hollers from those around her. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." Though, a hint of a smile was on her lips.

"Alright, now that we are dressed like complete idiots," Briggs brought it to their attention, "it's time to make DJ become an actor."

Mike got off his ass. He faced a dilemma. He grunted, while shimmying his hips. His legs, then, parted in different directions, and he captured the interest of his roommates. He went to the dining table, where all the DVDs and transcribed documents of previous Q&As, behind the scenes from the show, and past TV interviews were. Once more, he did his plethora of stretching. He saw their looks. "What? I have a wedgie!" He stated in defense. "

"So pick it, Mikey," Charlie snapped.

Paige, Briggs and Dale snickered, from where they were.

"Just go commando like me," Johnny piped.

Paige and Jakes slipped from their spots suddenly, leaving a confused Johnny sitting on the couch.

"Do I have to," the man with dreads complained like a baby, when he received the various papers and DVDs. He believed he needed pots of coffee and several energy drinks for this feat.

"Because there's a panel with the Red rangers, and he's scheduled to be on it. Germaine's going to be there, so you gotta study. Be one with Jack Landor's actor," Mike ordered.

"Besides, Jakes, it's not like you have to wear this," Briggs motioned the red suit he was in. "Damn, I look like an apple."

"Better than a banana," Paige quipped, heading to the kitchen to make the coffee. She read Dale's mind.

Mike watched Paige skip away. He tugged at the collar of his suit. His internal temperature rose another seven degrees or so.

Jakes head rolled around to get the kinks out. He heavily sighed. They were right. He was glad to not look like an apple, a banana, a blueberry, an avocado and whatever fruit Charlie was. He supposed she looked like cotton candy with moss on top. He didn't know, but was glad to be dressed normally. "Alright, lay it on me."

Everyone got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I decided to add how the agents chose the Power Ranger they wanted to be for the operation. Reminder, this story is AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Graceland is owned by the USA Network; Power Rangers is owned by Saban. I'm in no way trying to make any money off of this; this is something for fun. I do, however, own this plot.

 **Reference:**

 _"italics" =_ what's heard on the surveillance bus.

* * *

First thing this morning, Warren and Briggs did a recon of all possible entry ways and exits to the Staples Center, where Power Rangers Morphicon 2014 was set to occur. The Staples Center shocked the hell out of the two, since it was roughly 950,000 square feet. A fantasy violence television show aimed at children with amateur plot lines, wonky special effects, colorful, body hugging suits and added stock footage from the Japanese, that were overtly discernible, didn't warrant an establishment of massive proportions. Chuck-E-Cheese, Toys R Us, where a kid could be a kid, were more suitable locations, but an arena where basketball, ice hockey, professional wrestling, a place where B and Rhi Rhi performed, where Beliebers crowded, no, not according to them. They combed the expanse scene, still in disbelief. Once finished, they reported back to Graceland to tell the others of their findings.

Next, Paige and Charlie handed their male roommates copies of the schedule, posted on the convention's Facebook page, for the day. Doors opened at 10:00 AM, and the Red ranger Q&A, the main focus of this operation, commenced at 1:00 PM sharp. The women estimated Jakes' doppelganger would be one of first people to arrive to sign a few autographs and hang with other panelists. Therefore, the drugs needed to be planted on the actor soon, so, upon his arrival to the arena, when he was searched, they would be found.

After that, to further prepare for the day, Jakes resumed his place at the communal eating table to practice the unique autograph, barely distinguishable 'B' with indistinct swirls for the other letters. Though his right hand was cramped because he's been at it all night, he continued because not one swirl could be off.

"Alright, and I'm out," Johnny fist bumped with the males and gave embraces to the females.

"Be safe," Paige urged, before sipping her aromatic French roast coffee.

"Tuturro, you got this," Briggs inquired, making sure.

Johnny nodded in confidence. He knew his roommates considered him the kid of the house, and they often felt like they had to look out for him, but he's grown over the past year. He had his task under control. "Don't worry, I can handle this. I'll meet you guys at the secret location. Just bring my suit!" Grabbing an energy drink from the fridge, he, then, jogged to and exited the front door. He hopped into the Yukon and made the necessary phone call. "Yo, meet me there. I'm on my way."

 _"Aight, I'm leaving now,"_ the male voice said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Johnny parked the SUV in the parking garage adjacent to the hotel. He popped open the top and slurped the carbonated beverage chocked full of vitamins, sugar and energy supplements. He glanced left and right, waiting. A car came beside his. He rolled the window down. "Yo, yo, yo Zelanski," he greeted, excited to see him.

DEA agent Wayne 'Bates' Zelanski, a former resident of Graceland, was here to assist. "What up Tuturro!?" He grinned at the first person to extend the hand of friendship to him when he got assigned to the house. "Man, it feels like it's been forever!"

"Yeah, yeah it has," Johnny agreed, hoping he didn't ask too many questions of what's happened, since his departure. He changed the subject tersely. "You got the stuff?"

"Yup, first grade, quality blow," Zelanski replied, getting a couple of mini bags filled with white powder, fresh from a recent drug bust, from his pant pocket. Making sure no one was around because the last thing they needed was someone assuming they were up to no good, he surveyed the area. They were in the clear. He held up the bags for him to see.

"Perfecto, my man."

"Make sure to get those back to me asap!" He saw Johnny nod. "So, uh, hey," Zelanski had been thinking about the operation since he was told about it, and he wanted in, "do y'all need an additional person?"

"What do you mean," Johnny questioned. His eyes swept to the side to look at Bates.

"I can be a ranger too," he clapped his hands together like it was the greatest contribution he's ever made in his federal career. "Like a Red ranger! _I_ can finally be a Red!" He always knew the Red ranger was the leader, looked up to, admired by many, feared in the galaxy. After all, there was an episode titled, 'Forever Red', where 10 Red rangers teamed up to go to the moon to destroy a villainous Zord long thought to be gone! He knew that episode like the back of his hand. He wished to be the Red ranger. Not to mention, he had a crush on the Original Pink, Kimberly. Something about the way she cartwheeled into attacking the foot soldiers and yelled her little 'ki-yah' aroused him.

"Briggs is the red ranger," Tuturro countered as a matter of fact, and he remembered how that decision came to be.

 **(Flashback)**

"Well, which Power Ranger would you like to be," Mike Warren countered for the willowy blonde. "There's over a hundred to choose from."

Dale chortled at them. Lady luck was by his side. He was beginning to favor the idea of assuming the actor's identity rather than the actor's role. "Y'all have fun; I'm going to bed," he chirped with a cheeky grin and left them to be. With the thought of them spending most of the night downstairs, he had free reign to beat his meat upstairs.

Paul, Charlie, Paige, Mike and Johnny stayed awake, thumbing through the globs of pictures and found out promptly, there were another 20 power teams that weren't Americanized. They stuck with the American teams because the idea about colorful superheroes saving the world from evil was first conceived over thirty years ago. Back then, the power suits made were apparently modeled after astronaut's apparel worn en route to the moon. They were like blankets, loose, and the helmets were clunky and bug eyed.

"Mighty Morphin', Alien, Zeo, Turbo," Paul started in boredom, leaning back into his chair with his legs crossed, resting on top of the table.

"In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force," Charlie continued blandly.

"Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Space Patrol Delta," Paige read, after inhaling a spoonful of her homemade ice cream sundae.

"Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury," Johnny added, realizing there were more adaptations he didn't know about.

"Racing Performance Machines, Samurai, Megaforce and Super Megaforce," Mike ended. Four pairs of eyes whipped his way, puzzled at the last part. His shoulders heaved upward. "Megaforce is the angel motif," he locked his thumbs and waved his hands to simulate the wings of an angel. "Super Megaforce is Pirates." He squinted an eye and hooked his finger to replicate a pirate's hook, "Arrr!" His body turned with each 'arr' spouting from his mouth. He didn't provoke laughter, if anything they thought he'd gone crazy. He retracted his hand sadly, his eye returned to normal. He rubbed the back of his neck for alleviation.

That was rather embarrassing.

"And you got a 1700 on your practicals," Paige huffed, rolling her eyes, placing her bowl filled with a heavenly concoction beside of her.

Warren stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Johnny snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure you did and still want to stick your tongue somewhere in or on her body," he laughed obnoxiously, already knowing what's transpired between Mike and Paige. Hardened, jewel like eyes went his way."I know what the walk of shame looks like! You've done it one too many times, I repeat, too many times in this house," he said in an accusatory way.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know they, at one point, were more than colleagues/roommates.

Her glare turned murderous. "Shut it, Johnny," Paige snarled, unappreciative of her having sex life being a topic of conversation. "Know what, you're not exactly an angel either. All those pilot stories you told got you plenty of ass!"

"Darn skippy it did," Johnny piped. "It's not like there's a female agent for me to fuck around here! I don't have that luxury like Mikey and Briggs!"

"Well, there was Lauren," Mike reminded him meekly.

"She looks like she could've been my mom," Johnny retorted. "Besides, Donnie was tapping that." Everyone, sans Paul, whipped their heads up. "You heard me correctly, tap-ping, he was tapping that ass!"

Mike disagreed with the first part. The latter he wasn't too sure about. "Hey, she was cute," he mentioned his opinion, to which Paige's intimidating eyes came at him. He gulped roughly. "Oh, ew, right," he chuckled nervously, "Lauren did look old." He blew out a breath when Paige softened.

Johnny caught the exchange.

Paul had been minding his own business for the past few minutes, staring at the various teams, but but heard the 'Lauren did look old'part. The comment derailed his train of thought. "No, she was cute, her big blue eyes, when they stared at you...," he muttered mindlessly, his feet coming off the table.

Charlie heard and kicked his shin out of jealousy, eliciting a grand big yelp from Paul that sounded like an elephant giving birth. "Can we get back on track here," she interrupted the immaturity displayed. Plus, she long suspected Briggs pined for Kincaid, but he denied adamantly. Now, she wasn't so sure. "'Her big blue eyes' my ass," she mocked him.

"Damn it, Chuck," Briggs cursed without a clue of what he did wrong. He rubbed the shin where Charlie's foot made violent contact.

Chuck, as _only_ Briggs called her, toggled her fist at him furiously in response. "And that's all you're getting from me," she growled.

Paul was dense about the situation he placed himself in.

Mike and Johnny's shoulders started to convulse, keeping their chuckles within. They knew Paul was dead where he sat.

"And your practicals' score was higher than Mike's," Paige queried in a sing song way, thinking her senior agent was only book, not street smart. "How in the hell Charlie allowed you in her pants I'll never know." Her words hit him below the belt, which she believed he deserved.

Charlie was beginning to get listless. The warring words were only making her sleepier and coupled with Briggs' stupidity, she just needed to get out of there and into the confines of her bed. She scooted her chair back.

Arkin took notice and wasn't going to let her go that easily. "Besides, if we need to talk about someone's sex life it should be Charlie or Paul's," she thwarted attention their way, much to the their dismay.

Johnny chuckled uproariously, enjoying this. "Ah, this is why I have sex with females that don't live in this house," he noted privately. A certain person crossed his mind after, and he became serious. Musing, he'd get her out of that hellhole eventually. He cleared his throat.

One FBI agent faltered. His cheeks were, now, flushed, a feat considering the pigmentation in his skin. "How did I get involved in this again," Briggs questioned innocently. He didn't understand how they went from attempting to pick a flipping Power Ranger to speaking of a former occupant of the house to him receiving abuse from Charlie to talking about his sexual vices.

"It takes two to tango," Paige answered gruffly, picking up her ice cream sundae bowl. "You think Charlie knocked herself up?"

"So, Warren's shooting blanks," Paul guessed with a hint of malice in his voice. "Jealous?"

Mike almost fell out of his chair, once he heard that. "From what I know, my swimmers are swimming just fine," he stated in his defense.

"See, they were 'swimming just'..." Paige's lips buckled. Slowly, her head craned to see Mike. She appeared absolutely mortified by the revelation _they_ weren't defected like she previously thought. "Oh God. I could have been pregnant by you," she let that sink in.

"What," Mike asked, offended. "It's not like we'd make ugly babies," he promised her.

Paige cocked her head to the side when she heard that.

"But you know what they say," Johnny interjected, his ranger of choice picked, "two beautiful people can breed an unattractive child." His statement was met with skepticism. "What," he leaned towards the table, serious. His hand waved dismissively. "I know what I'm talking about. For a child to be cute, even when they grow up, there has to be at least one ugly parent."

Charlie instinctively pointed at Briggs.

"ENOUGH," Paul bellowed, perturbed. "I don't know how in the hell we got off track, but let's get back on!" His head dug deep into the photographs, but he shook his head unable to let go of her pointing at him. "You really think I'm ugly," he complained. Charlie gave him the silent treatment. "Oh no," he wouldn't permit her to play that game. He one upped her and wagged his finger at her. "Before Donnie came here, she, as in **_Lauren,_** thought I was the prettiest person alive! Take that!" His hands banged his chest, challenging her.

An angered Jakes descended the steps. He overheard the screaming from all the way upstairs, and it was messing with the mood he created in his bedroom. "The fuck going on down here," he interrogated, irritated. He went to the sink to wash his hands with the dish soap rather than the plethora of Victoria Secret scents Paige and Charlie stocked the upper bathroom with. He loved when those two ladies smelled like Strawberries and Champagne, Amber Romance and Pure Seduction, but, when he did, he questioned himself as a man. He utilized his wrist to turn the water on.

From his spot, Johnny saw. "What _were_ you doing," he asked DJ tentatively.

Jakes finished, his wet hands rose in a grave manner at Johnny.

"Please be the mediator," Arkin begged Dale around a spoonful of the ice cream that puddled into soup. Leftover droplets splashed onto her smooth skin. "Oh shoot," she looked down, after she felt the moisture. Again, she laid her bowl on the table. All of her concentration directed to this. She pulled the collar of her loose tank top forward, her satin, teal bra exposed, her breasts pushed out. She used her index and middle fingers, scooping the sugary mess, only for it to smear on her skin. Before wiping again, she licked her lips suggestively, tasting the orgasmic mix. Then, resumed clearing the area.

Her naughty ministration garnered the attention of three male agents. Their eyes on her, their jaws dropped. They found themselves getting turned on by this cleaning method she engaged in. It was a lot more fun to watch, much more fun to enjoy than her using a sturdy napkin.

Paige saw three of her roommates had been watching her. "It tasted good," she winked.

Mike, Johnny and Jakes spoke simultaneously, inaudibly.

"To get this night over with," Demarco intervened the horny trio, "why don't we just go as one team?"

Paul shook his head, suggesting a different angle. "No, I think separate teams would be the better idea. Less conspicuous that way."

"Well, I already know I want to be the Original Green ranger," Johnny chose.

No one contested.

"Alright," Warren jotted down his pick on a piece of paper that would be submitted to the bureau. "Next?"

"In my opinion, I think Paige should be the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger," Jakes offered to everyone's surprise. "What?!" He shrugged wryly. "I've, maybe, once or twice, have seen that season, and, well, she's a blonde. A _very_ cute blonde."

"I'll go with that," Paige surrendered. "Yellow, uh, Dino Thunder it is."

Warren scribbled, and he made his decision. "As for me, I'll just go with the Blue In Space ranger. I kind of like the design of the suit." It was plainer than the others he's seen.

All eyes fell on Briggs and DeMarco. Their bickering had died down, their minds focused.

Paul exhaled deeply, submerged in deep contemplation. Regardless of what's occurred and been said, this operation was all for her. Furthermore, there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight. "I'll be the Red Samurai, Charlie the Pink Samurai, end of story," he finished rapidly. "Chuck, go to bed."

"WAIT," everyone, minus Charlie, screeched.

"What happened to the different teams," Jakes wondered with his elbow pitched onto the counter. He glanced between the two. Charlie wasn't protesting. "Ah, whatever, write that down Mikey, so we can all head to bed."

 **(End Flashback)**

And that's how they chose their Power Ranger.

Zelanski nodded his head okay with that, and it was no surprise. Briggs was like the father of the house anyways; he deserved the right to wear red. "Oh, well, then, how about I be the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! You know Tommy Oliver!"

With a finger, Tuturro 'slit' his throat. "No, that's _all_ me," he claimed lividly, his eyes narrowing after the fact. "I, me, I got the Power Flute!"

Bates grumbled, envious. "Can I be the White ranger? What about Saba," he inquired about the talking sword. Johnny shook his head. Bates was beginning to think if he still resided in the house, he wouldn't have to spew other colors and teams. He kept going, but Johnny declined each time.

"Come on, Blue?"

"Warren, in Space."

"Then, Yellow?! There's been two male Yellow rangers," he pointed out. "If you really think bout it, half of the women rangers were actually men in the Japanese version. There's a total height to body discrepancy. Case in point, Yellow Lost Galaxy, the actress had huge gazungas, but in the fighting scenes they were gone, like disappeared, never there," Bates rambled crazily. "How do you hide C-cup tits?!"

"Paige, Dino Thunder," Tuturro responded.

"Pink?"

Johnny's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What the hell," he growled. "Don't you have any dignity? A Pink?! A Pink!? You know there's other colors: Black, Gold, Violet."

Bates shrugged sheepishly but became persistent. "I want in, I want in, I want in, I WANT IN," he whined like a spoiled child.

"I'll talk to them about it. Let me handle this first," Johnny ended the conversation, exiting his car. He grabbed the baggies of cocaine from Zelanski and slipped them in his pocket. He needed to get this over with as soon as possible and head to the location where everyone else was.

"Do you need backup," Bates asked. "I can be your backup."

"I'll call you, if I need you."

Johnny locked his car and began the trek to the upscale hotel. The California sun rays dripped on his bare arms; he hated summer with a passion and couldn't wait for autumn to begin. He continued, approaching, and nodded at the bellman with cordiality and entered. Plenty of people, workers or guests, permeated in, out, and around. This was his first time inside. He's passed by before. He had to admit this place was jazzy. According to a intel, he was staying on the 18th floor, room 1811. He headed to the elevator and pressed the button for up. The elevator dinged.

This was it.

* * *

At the debriefing, the agents were informed their communication device was integrated into a component that was attached to a lining in their helmet, along with a breathing apparatus. As for Jakes, he was given a watch unlike the standard ones used. The surveillance team, who was set up in a confiscated tour bus, explained to the agents how to use them. Everyone caught on quickly.

Paul was the first to test, since he was still rattled over a communication error from a couple of days back. He placed his customized helmet on. "Testing, one, two, testing," he had to make sure they worked.

Over the intercoms that were set up on the bus, he was heard.

With a peace of mind, Paul was ready. "Warren, make your calls."

"Alright, Jakes, you need to head to the cast entrance. In 3, 2, 1..."

Over the speakers, everyone heard the actor adamantly deny he did drugs of any kind.

"Go now," Warren commanded, five minutes later.

Jakes stepped off and was escorted by two agents posed as staff; he would let Graceland know when he's infiltrated successfully.

Screeches from adoring fans of the Red Space Patrol Delta ranger ripped through the speakers at a deafening pitch.

" _OH MY GOSH, IT'S BRANDON JAY MCLAREN!"_

" _Can we have your autograph?"_

" _Ah, you're so cute!"_

 _"OH MY GOD, love your new style!"_

The crew couldn't help but laugh about the enthusiasm . They really had no clue about the Power Rangers' fan base. They, then, listened closely to Jakes going to the entrance.

" _Brandon, we just saw you carted off."_

" _It was a mistake,"_ Jakes brushed it off.

" _Alright, right this way."_

Hearing everything was good on that end, Johnny, Warren and Paige exited next, blending with the crowd flawlessly. Thanks to her helmets they were able to avoid their faces captured via a camera and keeping this rouse going.

 _"Holy crap, it's fucking hot,"_ Johnny yelped. _"You know I hate the..."_ His roommates grumbled, 'heat, dessert'. _"So you heard?"_

Before they headed out, Briggs stole Charlie for a second, so they could have a moment of privacy. He made sure their communication wasn't recorded, as did she.

"What's up, Paulie," she questioned.

"I want you to be careful," he answered honestly.

"And I will be. Will you," she gazed at him earnestly, but rephrased her question soon after. "Will you be able to keep your feelings in check?"

His hands slithered behind her back, enveloping her into a tight embrace. This was the most intimate the two had been, since the Germaine incident. The previous night didn't count, since he didn't allow himself to show affection. His fingers tethered in her dark, chestnut tresses. "If anything were to happen to you or our baby..." He spoke unevenly, a traumatic flashback ramming it's ugly head.

"I know, Paulie. I know," she fell into his chest, her face and eyes foretelling what was on her mind.

The two parted and reentered the bus. They listened to what was happening.

" _Germaine is on the move, Germaine is on the move,"_ Mike's voice came through. He shuffled. _"What? No, I won't say 'Let's Rocket'!"_

" _Please,"_ what sounded like the voice of a kid begged.

" _No."_

" _Then at least take a picture with me."_

" _No."_

" _He's heading to the panel; that's 10 minutes away,"_ Paige alerted next. _"'I don't say Dino Thunder Power Up Ha'!"_

" _But, you're the Yellow Dino Thunder ranger,"_ a little girl, this time, said.

" _Fine,"_ Paige said, exasperated. _"Uh, Dino Thunder Power up ha!"_

 _"Hand movements?"_

 _"I don't do hand movements!"_

 _"You're a sorry excuse for a Power Ranger,"_ she chastised.

 _"Why I outta,"_ Paige hissed.

" _Fa sho,"_ Johnny agreed, giddy. _"It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!"_

Briggs and Charlie were cracking up in the stakeout vehicle. They could only imagine their friends' faces, once asked to yell their morphing call. In the next second, they became serious and transformed into their character. The two took off their Ray Ban sunglasses and placed on their customized helmets. On their way to the inside, they were stopped by a few people. As long as their faces were concealed, they felt it was okay to model for a pic or two.

After a few more minutes of promenading around the the place, all agents heard the compliments about their attire, the oohs, the ahhs, and they saw the innumerable people milling. Shop vendors, photography booths, meet and greets, autograph signing, other people dressed in costume, it was a culture shock to them. Fifteen minutes later, the team reunited, albeit Johnny, who was already stepping into the panel room.

They spoke to each other.

"Fuck, can you believe this," Charlie asked, shocked by the hardcore fans of the show. "They treat these rangers like they're some rock stars."

"Oh honey, you don't even know. I've been hit on, proposed to, and offered a 'movie' role," Paige unveiled. "And don't ask about the title."

"What-what could it have been," Mike stifled a laugh. "'One Night in Dino Land'?"

"Think dirtier," she whispered huskily, causing Mike to sweat, but not from the heat.

"Alright, let's make our way over there," Briggs noticed the countless people filing into a specific room.

They all had their tickets.

Mike ordered the team to stand down, so they could make sure Germaine headed inside. Charlie gripped his wrist, and she pointed towards the line. He saw a man attired in a trench coat, which was odd considering it summer hadn't ended, and she nodded that was him. The next thing he noticed, he wasn't alone. Next to him were elder guys, presumed to be his bodyguards, and a boy, no more than the age of 8. His eyes widened.

Warren wasn't the only one to see.

Briggs escaped to the bathroom rapidly. He questioned the team on the bus, asking if their target had a son, a nephew or something that would dissuade them from thinking the unthinkable. As he waited for an answer, he wasn't too enthused with the response. His fists converged tautly and with tension over what he was told. Geramine was worse than he thought. He headed out of the bathroom and met with the crew."No, that's not his kid," he validated.

This was an unexpected twist.

The identity of the little boy in his possession was their mission now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the second to last chapter, just a short story for fun.

 **Please note:** The _**only**_ actor's name mentioned will be Brandon Jay Mclaren.

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Briggs escaped to the bathroom rapidly. He questioned the team on the bus, asking if their target had a son, a nephew or something that would dissuade them from thinking the unthinkable. As he waited for an answer, he wasn't too enthused with the response. His fists converged tautly and with tension over what he was told. Geramine was worse than he thought. He headed out of the bathroom and met with the crew."No, that's not his kid," he validated._

 _This was an unexpected twist._

 _The identity of the little boy in his possession was their mission now_

* * *

Johnny sat in the middle row to see where Germaine would sit. He glanced at every possible entrance, taking into account the men's faces. His phone vibrated against the side of his thigh. He grabbed his phone resting in a holster and looked at the text.

It was from Briggs.

With more people walking in, Johnny waited a little more. He pinpointed Germaine and his fleet about a minute later. Two men were with him, presumed to be bodyguards, and a little boy was in tow. He assessed the situation, coming to the conclusion the child wasn't related to any of them. He sent a text back, his anger beginning to rise. To him, the case shifted to a different angle. He hated pedophiles with a passion; he found them to be the most disgusting, vile creatures on the planet. If it was up to him, he'd lock all pedophiles away from society, be apart of a firing squad and execute them that way. That's how much he detested them.

Johnny typed once more, keeping his eye on the quartet, who were sitting one row from the stage. Because his phone was already out he decided to clue Jakes in. His fingers labored. While doing so, the seat to his right became occupied. He glanced to to see. A woman dressed in a spaghetti strap, maxi dress with exotic Asian features made herself comfortable. He found her delectably attractive, and she was a nice distraction from the mission he was submerged in. His knee brushed against hers on purpose.

She didn't mind at all and tossed a flirtatious look his way.

Even undercover, Tuturro couldn't help himself when he came in contact with a pretty woman. As long as she didn't want to kill the mood by becoming serious, there was no harm done.

Meanwhile, backstage, Jakes walked up to the refreshment table. He reached for an energy drink, the blue can, full of sugar. Sugar was needed to sustain energy to keep up with all the adoring fans littering the Staples Center. When he first walked in, his eyes enlarged like saucers. He had no clue, really did not suspect this show was that popular. He impeccably autographed plenty of pictures, shook many hands with males and females, and he even posed for pictures. Some of the females were deemed good looking. He even did an interview filled with dry jokes, and the interviewer laughed it off like it was the funniest thing in the world. He was treated and felt like a God here!

He smiled at the thought. His phone went off, jarring him from the privacy of his mind. _Oh shit_ , he thought. He looked around surreptitiously. No one seemed bothered or interested, which was a good thing. He opened the text. He cursed beneath his breath, sharing the same sentiments with his team. He replied, informing he would keep a look out.

Placing his phone in his pocket, he sniffed the air around him. His brows furrowed. A light, delicate and feminine smell assailed his nose. He looked to his left to see a Caucasian man, picking a water bottle. To the back of him, he noticed a group of men, two Caucasian, one African American, and they held their water bottles in the air, as if toasting him. He reciprocated with the same motion, a cordial response. In front of him, there was a wall decorated with past, signed 'Power Rangers' posters. His eyes traversed to the right. He encountered long, blonde wavy locks faceted against the fluorescent lights. He listened to her giggles that sounded like a bird singing float towards him, catching his attention as well as his curiosity.

The owner turned to grab for a beverage and got a glimpse of the person next to her. She shrieked with excitement.

Jakes jumped at her enthusiasm. "Are you okay," he asked.

"More than okay, now," she chirped happily and in awe. Her thin arms engulfed all of his burly neck in one, swift move, and she squeezed. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," his response trailed like an inquiry. He didn't know who she was. On the other hand, he wasn't complaining. She smelled wonderful and was extremely easy on the eyes. His arms slunk around the small of her back. He also closed the space between them and lifted her off the ground too. He figured he might as well show her the same excitement.

She squealed."It was heard that you weren't possibly going to show up because of what happened!" He placed her down, and she parted from him. "It's been heard through the 'ranger grapevine'. Is it true you had..." she looked around making sure no one could hear her, "... coke?"

"Oh, what?" He didn't know how that was possible; he took _his_ place in a prompt manner. "It was a mistake," he explained. His fingers smoothed his new communicator to scavenge for the button that would turn the transmission off, so he could have a personal moment with the blonde. He laughed, a mix of irritability and nerves. He wasn't having any luck. "Who, who are you?"

"I played Lauren," she answered with a beaming smile that reached her eyes. "You know, Super Samurai," she further elaborated, giggling. "Jayden's sister?"

"Oh, oh, right," Jakes slapped his hands together to move things along because it was never going to don on him. "You're ab-so-lute-ly gorgeous," he complimented. "Has anyone ever told you that?" His phone chimed, signaling a text message. He held his finger up. He glanced at the text.

 _"We can hear you flirting!"_  
 _Mike_

Jakes rolled his eyes, still trying to find that button that muted his conversations. "Anyways," he interjected, perturbed with Mike messing with his flow. "You single?"

She nodded, a blush broke through her fair skin. "Actually, I am... you know, I've always been a sucker for a man with dreads," she admitted huskily, while leaning towards him.

"Oh, you're down with the swirl," he queried a bit casual, cool with chocolate and vanilla mixing.

She giggled, nodding. Her hand caressed his unique hair. She bit her lip a bit, her head tilting to the left then right staring right into his dark, brown orbs. "Can you take your hair down," she asked bashfully yet flirtatiously. "I'm sure it's gotten longer, since you starred in your season."

Correct him if he was wrong, but he was beginning to think the female actresses were a bunch of sluts. He wondered if she could toss her ass in a circle for him. Again, he wasn't complaining if she knew how. "Sure," Jakes agreed, feeling hot and bothered, while she was feeling promiscuous. He undid his hair, his dreads cascading like a lion's mane.

"Wow," she complimented, twirling a dread in between her petite fingers. "I never believed in love at first sight, until... now."

Jakes chuckled, finding her to be a hoe, but a hoe he would get down with.

"Be careful with him," warned a bald man jokingly. "He has a thing for blondes." He smirked. He walked up to Dale and gave him a 'guy' hug. "It's good to see you."

"Great to see you, uh, TJ..." he remembered the name in the nick of time. "...my man," Jakes acted with feigned enthusiasm. He noted the man's skin color, and it was nice to see another man of color on this panel. In that sense, he wouldn't be so out of place.

"We'll catch up later," the ranger actress hoped, leaving the two men. She strode to meet with other panelists.

"'We'll catch up later', huh," the other man of color caught the insinuation. "You've _always_ had a weakness for blondes."

Jakes took two looks at him. "What," he questioned, confused.

The man who played a Turbo and In Space ranger clarified. "Well, you used to date a Yellow, remember? Season 12, the Yellow there... Yellow, Dino Thunder..." he tried to jog his memory.

There was only one Yellow Dino Thunder ranger he knew. "Who, Paige?" Her name escaped Dale's lips before he realized it couldn't have been her. Internally, he groaned. Once more, his phone chimed. He wanted to choke something or someone. He ignored the text, putting his phone on vibrate.

"Who's Paige?"

"And, ladies and gentleman," the emcee began, much to Jakes' relief, "the Forever Red panel is about to start. So, here they are..." He introduced the people one by one.

Already the crowd was going wild! The energy was at an all time high, filled with exuberance, joy, anticipation for what was to come. There were whoops, hollers, whistles, rounds and rounds of applause. The audience was pumped for this panel just like the actors were.

Dale Jakes heard the Earth shattering screams, and he thought, for a second, he was about to go deaf. This event exhibited the fans' loyalty to this show. He was amazed that a kids' television show reached so many.

"Jack, Power Rangers SPD!"

His pseudonym was called, and he made his way to the stage. He drew long, calming breaths, as he walked. When his body was seen, he received a standing ovation, particularly from several colorfully dressed people as rangers. He laughed, a genuine grin plastered on his face. His fellow employees, better termed as roommates, best termed as friends, showered him with support and attention. To be honest, it was a great feeling. With all the hostility clouding the house and the mini battles taking place, Paul versus Charlie, Mike versus Paige, Johnny versus him, he missed the camaraderie. He's vied for the house to be one unit like they were before all the betrayal, back-stabbing and discord commenced. He supposed this, out of the blue, nonsensical, lackadaisical, mission _did_ bring them together.

He took his seat, which was next to the horny blonde. Even in this crowded room, where a 'Power Ranger-y', if that was even a word, scent was slathered thick, her fresh scent wafted over to him. He smiled, but it faltered half a minute later, when he saw the target, his arm slithered around the young kid's back. That infuriated him. Ignoring that for now, he surveyed the audience to seek his saw Johnny, smack dab in the center of this sea of people. In the back, Briggs and Charlie sat close together, and in adjacent aisle seats were Paige and Mike.

Johnny had watched the emcee introduce everyone. First _ever_ Red ranger, both Time Force Red rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, SPD, Samurai, In Space, second Turbo, and Lost Galaxy were in attendance, but that caused him to frown. His favorite ranger was nowhere in sight, and he was the Red Zeo and first Turbo. That warranted him a spot in his opinion. This was a fix, a travesty, a conspiracy like the damn letter he's ranted about since being informed about the operation. He crossed his arms gruffly. He relaxed, in the next second, when a nicely manicured hand massaged his knee. He became a bit aroused by the lustful ministration. He cast a look to the woman next to him.

She returned his glance with a come-hither look. Her right leg crossed over her left leg seductively and towards him. Her hand, then, went a little higher, relocating more center. She smiled, when she got the response she was looking for.

The Q&A started. At once, audience members hands flew up and waved keenly.

A woman in the front row was called on first. "This first question goes to Lauren. How does it feel being the first, recognized female Red ranger?"

The flirty woman grabbed one of the mics. "All I have to say is girl power," she exclaimed, staved the peace sign. Some laughed at her terrible response for a joke. "No, but seriously, I'm a very lucky to have been the first, female Red ranger. It was such a great role, and little girls can look up to and see that females can be a Red ranger too!" She grinned. "Not to mention, I get to be surrounded by such good looking men, whoo!" She elicited furious claps in agreement. Her right hand roved towards Jakes' lap, as if searching for a prize. She found it, giggling. "I'm very lucky to be surrounded by good looking men!" Her touching was hidden by the black cloth draped over the table.

In his chair, Jakes became startled. She wanted to grab the bull by the horns literally. He chuckled.

"She could have said, 'bitches get shit done'," Charlie and Paige grumbled simultaneously. They believe that was quicker, more direct, less slutty.

As the questioning continued, the two of the agents were invested elsewhere it seemed. Jakes and Johnny were too occupied with peoples' hands. One reveled, the other became perturbed.

For the rest of the agents, they surveyed the situation with a trained eye. The original plan was to allow the panel to finish, surveillance Germaine to see where he went next, and when he was alone, a little away from the public, pursue and apprehend him. He was wanted for the rest of the bank robbery money and the assault of a federal agent after all. They supposed the operation could go as planned, but were concerned with the child. If he's been taken and in Germaine's care for an undisclosed length of time, well, that was an issue. The child could be skittish about any person coming in contact with him. They waited until it was time to nab him.

Germaine rose his hand eagerly, so he could ask a question, but wasn't called.

"Next question is for the actors who went overseas for filming. How was it staying in New Zealand for a long period of time?"

Several of the actors filmed there, but two, including Jakes's doppelganger, stayed for close to a year. They guessed that question was directed towards them.

A man with dazzling sapphires grabbed the mic first, after okaying it with Jakes, who had no opposition. He explained how it was for him—food was different, any American food was in the form of a McDonalds, the weather was cool in the summer, warm in the winter, and the rain seemed to be year round. He passed the mic to Dale.

Jakes moved towards the mic apprehensively. With his intended weather talk stolen, he didn't know what else to say. "Uh, uh, it was different," he stated as a matter of fact. "I... was... homesick, really homesick, since you know I'm from America, here, the United States, good ole' Cleveland, Ohio of United States of America," he stalled, trying to formulate an answer different than the other guy's."Uh, but you know," he continued, "it didn't matter." Everyone in the audience huh'ed. "I was with a great cast, we got along _so_ well. It was like a pseudo family, which coincidentally felt like home. It didn't matter if we had filmed in New Zealand or the United States. It was a phenomenal experience!"

His housemates snickered at the save. Jakes thought on his feet; they commended him for doing so.

Germaine's hands formed a circle around his slimy mouth, so he could project his voice better. "You go SPD Red, you gooo," he praised gleefully. When he saw two people walking around with microphones in search for another person to ask a question, he flapped his free hand crazily. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!" Again, he was snubbed.

Jakes caught the snub, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Kimberley used her feet to play footsies with Jakes. She wondered what he was so amused about.

The audiences' inquiries kept coming, as did the brazen sexual advances from the Power Ranger actress. At first, Jakes welcomed them, but they were beginning to get aggressive. Her attacks border-lined molestation, and he was beginning to feel dirty. He inched closer and closer to asking for an extraction. On the other hand, he stayed put because he was the closest to target and the victim. He attempted to evaluate the child's face to see if he's been harmed, physically or sexually or both. There wasn't any evidence on surface, but below there surface there possibly was. He was worried, and his heart even went out to him, a stranger. Most likely because the little boy looked close in age to his son.

His arm was slapped several times, and he was nudged with an elbow. He supposed an inquiry was coming his way.

"Oh, uh, can you repeat that?"

"What is the funniest thing to happen during your season?"

He studied this answer last night; the actor's talked about this before. "Let me see, there's plenty," he assumed. "Well, there was this time when Bridge," he enunciated the name for the others to recognize, "it was during the scene when he and the team had to army climb deep in the mud, and, well, poor Bridge cut his nose. Oh, he was livid, swearing up and down he was going to get a scar and everything. He wasn't a happy camper. Naturally, I felt bad because I was clean as a whistle, didn't have to get near the mud, I just always had my feet up and resting, as you can tell by some of the scenes, so in return, I ran through the sand dunes naked."

The blonde had to know. "It's true what they say about Black guys," she vowed, interested in his.

Again, Jakes grew uncomfortable with her sex talk. It was like she was a prudent woman in desperate need of a sexual awakening. If that was the case, she should be the prostitute he was bonking a year ago.

"Speaking of Bridge, how did you feel you weren't the SPD ranger, at the time of the 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' 15th season special?"

"Are you asking me," Jakes needed clarification. The fan nodded. He was caught off guard because he wasn't too sure about that himself. All he could do was lie, so he did. "Um, you know, I was filming another show... scheduling conflicts," he responded.

Another fan got the chance to speak "Are you sure," he questioned. "I heard it was because you used to date Kira from the 12th season, and you guys broke up around the time the special was filming. When you found out she was going to guest star, you decided not to," the fan revealed.

All eyes whipped towards a flabbergasted Jakes. "You guys sure do your investigation," he said through gritted teeth and flatly. It took all of his might to refrain himself from yelling 'you, gossiping blog whores!'

The panel continued.

In the back, Charlie grasped Briggs' wrist without notice.

Alarmed, Briggs turned to Charlie. Keeping their conversation to them, he grabbed his phone and typed her messages to communicate with her. "Is it the baby?" He wondered if seeing her attacker triggered a horrific flashback, which, in turn, affected the baby growing inside of her.

She shook her head. She took his phone in her hand, erased what he wrote and typed. "I have to pee!" She utilized the punctuation point like her life depended on it. Though still the size of a peanut, the position of the fetus was resting on her bladder making her wanting to urine every hour on the hour. She squirmed in her chair, realizing there was another battle she was set with contend with—taking off the damn suit.

"Chuck needs to pee," Briggs murmured impatiently in his helmet.

Warren's index and middle touched the side of his helmet. He pressed harder to hear better. "What?"

"Chuck needs to pee," Briggs said a little louder. "Do you need a fucking memo?!"

Paige exchanged a concerned look with Warren.

He signaled everything was okay. "Take her then," he muttered, thinking this wasn't an issue .

Briggs' threw his head towards the exit. He wasn't letting her go alone; that was over his dead body. She agreed. The two erected and headed to the exit. The stage lights that shone on the actors were diverted to Briggs and Charlie. The blinding light stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Everyone, look at those costumes," a member of the panel had picked out the Red and Pink Samurai rangers. "Look at the craftsmanship!"

All audience members began to clap and even snapped a few photos.

"Wow," Jayden, the actor who played the Red Samurai ranger, admired Briggs' costume. He also saw there was a Pink Samurai ranger next to him. "I see what's going on here," he noted, grinning. "I ship Jayden and Mia too."

Once more, the audience clapped in accordance.

"Come on stage!"

The panelists beckoned them forward, an invitation they expected them to accept.

Jakes, who had been thinking of a way to stop the blonde's attention, ascended his head in shock to see the lights were on his roommates. He laughed nervously, his head darting towards Mike and Paige, who were also genuinely surprised like him and unsure of what to do, then Johnny, who was receiving what looked like a five finger special through his power suit from an obvious ladyboy! He needed to redirect the everyone's attention, preferably, to Germaine. He tapped the mic, the sounds screeching. "You," he pointed at the British man.

Pointing to himself, Germaine was surprised. No one had been calling on him. Jakes nodded. The mic came his way, and he became extra ecstatic. He wasn't sure if he could contain all the feelings bursting inside of him. "Brandon, I love you, I love you," he proclaimed for everyone in the auditorium to hear.

"Great," Jakes shuddered in his seat. He mustered the strength to not lunge from his chair and attack the man. He took a deep breath. "It seems you have a question, so please ask." He shot a nod towards Briggs and Charlie to leave, and they tailed it out of there.

Germaine came on two feet, his hands trailing his trench coat. He started unbuttoning.

Paige and Mike were became curious. Mike watched Germaine; Paige kept her eyes on the little boy.

"Uh, what are you doing," Jakes asked, wondering with a bunch of nerves latching onto his skin. This man was considered armed and dangerous, so anything could be under his long jacket. With two agents gone, he could only count on the three left. He sent a look of worry towards the ones attired in Blue and Yellow, and his eyes went all the way towards the Green.

Allowing his jacket to pool around his feet, Germaine unveiled his customized shirt."I ABSOLUTELY LOVE BRANDON JAY MCLAREN," he shouted his adoration. His red shirt pictured half of the actor's face, half of Red SPD ranger helmet.

A collective gasp rattled the auditorium.

Mortified, Jakes couldn't stare any longer at his, or, well, the actor's face, flushed against the man's chest. "That's going to give me nightmares," he sang, which was heard thanks to the mic in front of him.

"What," hissed Paige, incredulous.

Warren rushed towards her side, thinking something happened, but got caught in the light's leeway.

"Look at that," TJ's mouth gaped at Mike's outfit. After his tenure as a Red Turbo ranger, he became the Blue in Space ranger. "Wow, that's the one of the most authentic suits I've seen since the ones made in Japan! Not to mention, it's like the other two," he reminisced about the Red and Pink Samurai rangers. "Hey, where are the other two by the way?!"

"Oh Lord," Johnny's hand smacked the side of his helmet. He shook his head, thinking the mission was going straight towards hell.

"Is something the matter," a deep voice inquired.

Johnny froze. That tone of voice, it was mannish, an amply masculine voice. He couldn't mistake that even if he tried, and, oh boy, did he try. He went to find to the source. His head craned to the left, no, a little kid. He looked in front; no, they were too busy with the front's antics, and he looked behind him. There was a man and woman, but they were engaged in an obnoxious game of tonsil hockey. He looked to the right, the owner of the hands that were showering him with attention, making him feel some kinds of way. She, he hoped she was a she, was getting his mind off of the current operation and even a past operation, but in the pit of his stomach, he just knew.

A man played with his penis!

"Oh hell naw," he cursed loudly, disgusted.

"Are you okay," the person questioned, concerned. "Is it because I didn't tell you my name? Do we need to be on a first name's basis? If that's the case, because I am sure a handsome man is resting beneath there, but you're afraid to show your true self for whatever reason. Look, we have a connection, it's been established, trust me we do, so I feel totally okay to tell you my name... _both_ of my names. I'll tell you mine, then you tell me yours. Okay, my birth given name is Bienvenido, but you can call me Celina." The words traveled out so fast.

In the middle of everything, Germaine confessing his love for a Power Ranger's actor, Jakes disgraced by the shirt, Mike pushed onto stage to show off his outfit, Paige in complete shock, and Johnny horrified by the man, who he thought was a woman, the little boy by Germaine's side booked it. He ran out of there as fast as he could. His adrenaline fueled him, along with the dire need to be home. That's where he wanted to be was home. He would do anything to get away from the man that took him away. His feet went faster, carrying him along. All of a sudden, near the bathrooms, he crashed into Charlie, propelling her back a few feet and causing her to lose her footing. They both tumbled to the ground at the impact.

Briggs fumed at the carelessness, but softened immediately when he saw who caused the collision. First, he helped Charlie up and checked on her. She pushed his hands away, insisting she was fine. Second, his attention was turned to the little boy. He was about to flee, but his strong hands reached out to him, stopping him.

"Please," the little boy begged, looking down. He was on the verge of tears, unsure of what this suited person could do to him. He didn't want to be in trouble. "I didn't mean to do anything!"

Briggs crouched in front of him, but the kid shied away on instinct. Charlie came behind Paul, and she stared at the boy questionably. Soon, the two were joined by Mike, Paige and finally Johnny. The five of them thought about taking off their helmets to reveal themselves to him, so they could show they were the good guys, not the enemies, but they didn't, so they could preserve their cover.

A minute later, Germaine and his two bodyguards tracked the kid down. "You," he snapped, his finger bobbing and reprimanding him sternly. "You aren't supposed to leave me!"

Briggs grabbed Germaine's finger twisting it roughly to the point the finger bent at an awkward angle, Charlie and Paige shielded the boy, as the bodyguards tried to intervene, but Mike and Johnny stopped them and enacted paralytic holds, crippling the men to the ground. At the debacle unfolding, attention was garnered, and security made their way over. Despite all causing a scene, Germaine and his men were taken into custody.

Graceland's agents received appreciative and resounding claps from the witnesses, who insisted they were superheroes. They smiled, but, in all honesty, they didn't think so. They exited the building and waited for Jakes to join them, so they could find out who this boy was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is the ending, and I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and added this to their favorites. It really meant a lot to me.

 **A/N:** Remember, this is AU, so I could incorporate Brandon Jay Mclaren's former stint as a Power Ranger somehow. In addition, there's a small Mike and Paige moment. About the most recent episode of Graceland, 'Sidewinder', I wanted to slap the hoe that looked like she was about to kiss Mike.

* * *

His name was Quentin Alastair 'Q' Barnes, and he was 10 years old, not the estimated 8.

He said his full name and age finally, after an Ops member got him something to eat, a happy meal from McDonald's, coincidentally with a _Power Rangers_ toy inside. He devoured the contents of the meal. He ate with gusto like he hadn't eaten a full meal in days.

In civilian clothes, Charlie and Paige entered the room he was in. The women dismissed the person that was watching him. They were careful and gentle when asking him questions about his ordeal, but it was painfully obvious he was traumatized. He exhibited the signs—confusion, unable to maintain eye contact out of shame, he blamed himself, and there was some anxiety. When Paige stood to get him more food, her body hovered a bit, and his muscles tensed. He also flinched. Charlie swore he was going to be sent back to his parents, and she admitted when he ran off that was the most courageous thing she ever saw a person do.

Q smiled upon hearing that.

As for the guys, who were also in plain clothes and badges exposed, one by one they went into the interrogation room inflicting pain on Germaine. Mike kneed him in the gut, then handcuffed him to the table, so he couldn't move, roughly. Johnny did a one-two punch. Jakes did the same. The men suspected Paul would lose his cool, but, no, he went inside and sat with restraint. He asked him questions: Who does the kid belong to? What did you do to the kid? Were you ever going to give him back? Where is the money from the bank robbery?

" _A family in Miami that double crossed me... Until they paid their debt, I took their son." Germaine's eyes were slathered with pure evil._

" _I didn't do anything to the kid that the kid didn't want anything done to him..." he replied with a deviant tone._

" _Maybe, I'm not sure... he was just so..." He smirked malevolently._

" _Here, there, somewhere," his answers were vague._

Briggs back kicked his chair, the furniture slammed into the wall, the impact caused his roommates, who were listening in to jump. He rushed to Germaine's side, grabbed shirt twisting it roughly, demanding thorough responses. He was pissed, the veins in his throat and arms bulged foretelling so.

The door clicked. Charlie came in. Bravery encompassed her thin body, and she glared at Germaine with absolute hatred. Paul stepped aside. Her anger got the best of her, and she slapped the hell out of the man that beat her for hours, her hand left a reddened imprint on his grotesque skin. She lunged for him again, but Paul intervened. He whispered into her hair, her tears rushed down.

He didn't want to let her go no matter how much she demanded. She fought, clawing into his skin, shouting at the top of the lungs she needed to do this. She needed closure, vengance for Q. He denied because he knew her. She wouldn't stop. She, soon, fell limp in his arms. He supposed the day took too much out of her. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of there. He beckoned two officers to take Germaine to lockup.

The roommates watched Briggs, Charlie in his arms, leave. A consensus formed. It must have been difficult to see the man that almost caused her to have a miscarriage and know he kidnapped a child for sexual pleasure, but not enact his own form of punishment. That garnered respect. Furthermore, no matter how much Briggs and Charlie fought, no matter the amount of words and how malicious they were, were exchanged between the two, they'd always be there for one another.

Johnny and Jakes followed.

Mike and Paige looked at each other. The sides of their mouths tugged upward. He held his hand out for her. She blushed a little, and they ended up walking out of there hand and hand.

* * *

After picking up x-large supreme pizzas, they returned back to Graceland, grabbed plates, beers, water for Charlie, and sat at the dinner table.

Briggs placed his phone back in his pocket. "Everyone did great today," he commended, standing on his two feet, and he held his beer in the air. He glanced at Charlie, and she smiled softly. "We got that creep Germaine off the streets, and Q is going to be back with his family by tomorrow. I just received word." He resumed sitting.

Everyone clanked their drinks together, congratulating themselves and, most of all, they hoped Quentin could get past this. They dug in eagerly and laughed with no care for once. They were able to complete an operation without severe tongue lashings, someone getting killed or having to take sides. Overall, today was successful. Ending it with pizza and beer was well deserved.

"So," Jakes had to know, "what about the wo, uh, I mean, _person_ sitting next to Johnny?"

All eyes came at Johnny curiously. His cheeks became as red as the Red ranger's suit. He had hoped no one caught what occurred in the auditorium. He guzzled his beer, stalling. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," he played stupid.

"You didn't see her, oh, I mean, _his_ shoulders," Jakes further chastised, cackling.

"What," Paige screeched, shocked. "Another transgender flirted with you, and you didn't know?" She found that hard to believe.

"Oh come on, it was dark. Could any of you see? No," Johnny shook his head furiously. "It was really, _really_ dark!"

"What was the person doing, Jakes," Paige wanted to know the juicy stuff. She laughed at Johnny's narrowed eyes.

Before grabbing for another slice of pizza, Jakes replied. "You know, touching, feeling, grabbing, I saw it all," he smirked.

Everyone snickered at Johnny.

Still red in the face, Johnny had to explain. "Hey, that's not fair, Jakes didn't have a ten pound helmet on his head!"

"So, blame it on the helmet," Warren surmised, chuckling. "I seem to remember a certain someone from the Drop also caught your attention."

"Hey, it's dark in there too," Johnny defended himself quickly. "She also wanted to talk to Briggs! Can we talk about that," he started to sound whiny.

"Yeah, but, Johnny, she had an Adam's apple," Briggs remembered the person in question, "that's why I passed her on to you."

"I thought you did that because Charlie would kick your ass if you looked at any other woman," Johnny fired back, feeling some type of vindication. Charlie rose both of her middle fingers towards him. "Mamacita, Briggs handles that."

"And he does a fine damn job," Charlie retorted, causing Johnny to choke on his drink, and Briggs felt victorious. She moved on. "Anyways, I think the real question is, what was going on with Jakes and that blonde on stage? I saw you jump once or twice, that sheet didn't cover shit." She shifted attention towards Jakes.

Jakes grumbled, figuring he might as well let them know. "If hormones wore blonde wigs, then they'd look like her. I thought Johnny's man was touchy, feely but she was worse! It's like she's hadn't had sex in awhile, or been locked in a convent or the guys she's fucked with have never given her an orgasm. She even wondered if it was true what they say about black guys."

Mike heard. He didn't know."What-what-what do they say about black guys," he stuttered like a looked at the others for clarification and was beginning to feel stupid.

Charlie scrutinized him questionably, Briggs stifled his laughter, Johnny shook his head, embarrassed for the kid, Paige gulped the rest of her beer, and Jakes wondered where Warren's been.

"If you're lacking down there, then you must make up for the deficit by having great oral skills," Jakes educated wisely. "Luckily for me, I don't lack down there, and I've had no complaints about my mouth." He had a cheesy grin.

"My man," Paul quipped.

"Size isn't everything," Paige tossed in there, the men, minus a clueless Warren, groaned in response. "What!? It's all about the stroke," she insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that, babe," Chuck smiled snidely, as she got up. She had to pee again. She made her way to the other female in the house and whispered in her ear. "Way to stick up for your man." She winked at her, then walked to the bathroom. Struggling with the Power Ranger suit almost made her pee on herself, so she was glad to be in a large shirt, leggings and flip flops.

Two hours later, the agents at Graceland decided to have a bonfire.

Jakes began to fill the cooler with an abundance of beers and water bottles, and Johnny grabbed the lighter fluid and matches. They were the first to head out to _the_ spot. Since they got a moment to themselves, they decided to speak about the incident at the Serrano Estate.

"You know..." Jakes started, placing the cooler down on the sand, "I never meant to get caught switching the briefcases."

"Yeah, I know man," Tuturro admitted, as he grabbed stray branches to place in the pit. "I, I should have never blamed you. You really tried to help me, and how do I repay you? I yelled at you, even tried to fight you." He shook the lighter fluid bottle erratically over the pit. "Your my homie, my brother really."

Jakes handed him a beer. "I feel the same way," he confessed. "You must really love her to go through all that trouble though..." He twisted the cap off his drink and chugged.

"Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"Of course, once..." Jakes spoke bitterly, but he released his bitterness by drinking. One day, he'd meet someone new, and that person will get his mind off Cassandra. He also had high hopes to get regular visitations with his son, who he missed dearly. He drowned his sorrow with some more drinking. "We still cool?"

Even though he talked about the ladyboy, he knew Jakes was joking. "Of course, we're cool," Johnny swore. He began to drink and thought. His revenge on Carlito was coming soon, and he had a plan to take Sid out as well.

Inside the house, Paige exited her bedroom, dressed more comfortably. She saw Mike's door was jarred and the light on, so she went that way. She lightly rapped on his door.

"Hey," she said, walking inside and greeting him.

"Hey yourself," Mike smiled.

She approached him, grabbed the back of his neck. Her fingertips rose and began to massage his hair, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. She possessively captured her lips in a hot kiss. She hadn't realized how much she missed this until now. She continued, her tongue becoming acquainted with his feverishly. She moaned, hungering for more. She came to the realization he's been the only guy to enter her heart since becoming an agent. That spoke volumes about how she felt about him. She could forgive him for what's happened because apart of her would always love him.

His arms engulfed her back instinctively, and he pulled her flush against him. He, too, missed the intimacy they used to share. Most of all, he missed her. He forgave her, long ago, and he wanted her to know that. He let kissing doing his talking.

They parted, breathless.

"What was that for," he asked, his lips still sore from kissing.

"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me... I guess after seeing what the little boy went through, it made me think," she responded, her finger drawing circles on his chest. "Mike, I'm sorry."

"Me too, for everything." He embraced her again and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Come on, we should head out there before they send the search party for us."

She agreed. "By the way, Mike," she called him, and he made eye contact with her. "We'd have pretty babies, your stroke game is on point, and your mouth does work wonders..." She walked ahead of him, grinning.

Ecstatic, Mike jumped in the air, tapped his feet together charmingly and was, officially, on top of the world.

A couple of minutes later, Warren and Arkin made their way towards Jakes and Tuturro. They fished for a beer and took a seat. They looked around, noticing two of their roommates were missing.

Meanwhile, in Briggs' bedroom, he decided to turn in for the night. He was drained emotionally. As much as he enjoyed the bonfires with his housemates, he chose to sit this one out and sleep.

After hearing everyone leave, Charlie crept, her motions sneaky, towards Paul's room. She opened his door, enough for her to get in, then closed it silently. She headed to his bed, his back turned towards her. For a little, she watched him, wondering if he was asleep or just closed his eyes for rest. Despite what's transpired between them, she knew her heart would always belong to him. She climbed on his bed. "Paulie," she said softly in his ear, her long hair sprawling on his face.

 _Her_ breath tickled his ear, and her hair brushed against his face, waking him. He thought she'd be outside with everyone else. He turned over, a bit curious about what prompted her arrival. "What?" He sat up, examined her and laughed heartily. "I thought you hated it."

She was dressed in her Pink Power Ranger Samurai suit.

She shrugged a bit bashfully, "I did, but," she did a little twirl for him. "I thought you would like it." She went and sat on his bed. Her hand caressed his cheek, and he wallowed. "Thank you, baby," she acknowledged sincerely.

"For what," he covered his hand with hers, imploring her brown pools.

"For being there for me, letting me slap the hell out of him, stopping me before I got a criminal charge..." The list went on really.

"Well, you deserved to get at least one smack in, and Chuck, he caused you a lot of pain and suffering. Don't worry about him now. He'll get what's coming to him when he's hauled off to gen-pop."

That gave her a peace of mind. "Come with me tomorrow, when the agents leave with Q to send him back home?" He nodded he would. She smiled again. He took her hand and kissed it softly."You know, I still love you, right," she questioned him, looking deep in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." His eyes did a once-over of her outfit. "I don't think I can get that thing off fast enough, even if I tried."

She giggled. Her left leg stretched, finding a spot on the side of his thigh, her other leg positioned similar. She sat on his lap. "I'm sure you'll have fun trying." Her hands wrapped around his neck.

He looked at her stomach and rested his hands there. He was still surprised a baby, his baby, _their_ baby was in there. "I love you too."

This was the most unusual covert operation the house had ever gone under, but in some way, it brought the Graceland agent's back together. That was a great feeling for all of them.

 **The End.**


End file.
